User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/it's character ideas!
Pencil Boy so basically mystman12 said he didn't have any idea on what Pencil Boy should do and in fact only said probably so here's my ideas on what Pencil Boy can do. so Pencil Boy generally is this stickman who wields a pencil and basically when he finds you, he will rush up to you and stab you, crippling you for 3 seconds, aka you move at 1/8 speed. thankfully that's only a 1/8 chance if you're near Baldi. in even rarer occassions, he might be in front of a door when you open it, but that's only a 1/16 chance. if the principal finds him he'll be sent to detention, for 99 seconds. during events: *Broken Ruler: he gets more aggressive *Flood: he wears a snorkel and is literally 95% hidden and he'll get more aggressive when you're near a whirlpool... *Fog: he wears night vision goggles thus he won't have limited vision *Lights-Off: he also wears night vision goggles but rarely (1/50) he might become chainsaw boy and cripple you for 99 seconds. *Mystery Room: he might pull up a fake mystery room that when opened, he attacks and steals all your items. and cripple you. *Party: he will use this time to stab you relentlessly and try and give you a game over. though, there's a 1/4 chance he might just party *Test Procedure: has no physics with doors during field trips: *Camping: he can come out of nowhere all of the sudden and make you drop all of your firewood. this usually only happens when there's a 99 tree. *Farm: sometimes, he might suddenly be in front of the flag, and touching him makes him push you back and call Gotta Sweep basically he's pretty hard to evade. sometimes his pencil has a face and "arms" on it but that changes nothing. look, he got rejected for being annoying but mystman12 suddenly said he had no idea on october so he MIGHT have a chance, but really small. i might have to tweak this idea a little La Majika while this might be a weird student la majika was originally a 12-year old girl... wizard because her parents wanted her to go to a normal school. however, one day, someone squirted bsoda on her and she died for no reason. now, she resides in a potion. la majika manifests in empty classrooms as a purple potion. however, if a loud enough noise plays, la majika's potion breaks as she grows restless, as she haunts the corridors. if she does make contact with you, she will let out a shriek so loud baldi will come for you at like 1.5x his speed until he can't find you anymore. she can be stopped by giving her an empty potion, to which she says "thank you" to and resides in, back to rest until her potion breaks again. during the camping field trip, if she catches you, she'll spook you and you'll basically run in the opposite direction away from her, dropping your firewood. yes. i could just say it's based off of a "haunted school" trend and "this school is enchanted" trend. and then... dying absurdly. Geography Teacher geography teacher is a rather grumpy teacher who locks students in classrooms just to teach his boring geography lessons. basically, he's a globe with limbs and a face. if you stumble upon him, he locks you in, and he asks you a question related to geography, mainly ones which are simple to answer such as "which is the coldest continent?" and "which continent has a north and south variation?". if you answer incorrectly, he'll keep you in the classroom for 15 seconds. giving him an apple will not ease the situation, as he says he's not in a good mood for eating. Let's Go Guys let's go guys is a gang of three guys who roam the corridors, just looking for someone to play with. if you bump into them, you play a glitchy variation of the you-can-think-pad. but let's get it straight, they each have a different variation. *green dude: addition and subtraction questions. he is pretty fast and actually aims to get you *red dude: multiplication and division questions. not really fast, hates the number 0. just normal speed. asks a specific set *blue dude: science questions. real slow. turns around when he sees you. they can all be stopped with... safety scissors. they kind of look like dorbees TestDithered an easter egg character that if you encounter he plays ErrorScreen and stops you yeah don't judge me Shoot the Bear Run only appears in the camping field trip. shoot the bear run (yes thats his name) is just a bear. if shoot the bear run spots you, shoot the bear run will run up to you and try and slash you into bits. if it DOES slash you up to bits, you lose a life. it doesn't appear if you don't have any extra lives it has a 10% chance to appear on a camping field trip TimTom just an ai idea basically so tim tom's ai should work like this: timtom would appear behind windows and when he sees you, a random jingle plays, mainly the intro jingle. he would then throw a baseball towards you. if you get hit, you would get pushed back uncontrollable until you hit a wall as he laughs. if he misses, you can pick up the baseball to use against other characters. especially baldi, who gets an extremely disgusting bulge on him as he says "Oh no!". Cookie Thief it's basically the "runaway with something really good" character, and that is a cookie. he's really hard to catch but if you DO manage to catch him (which by the way is near impossible to do) he gives you the cookie which will make Baldi do nothing for 10 minutes, basically removing a chunk of a challenge from the game as Baldi celebrates on getting a cookie. so how do you catch the cookie thief? the cookie thief can't be slowed down in any way, sadly (not even the grappling hook helps). to catch him, you must go to detention, and immediately run out of there once detention time runs out, where Cookie Thief would be waiting for 0.5 seconds. RUSH UP TO HIM AND STEAL DA COOKEI FROM HIM THEN Teacher's Pet literally just a kid who wears cat ears (if you can call it that) who roams the halls. just like Neko Zombie from Gregory Horror Show, she begins in some locked room. unlike the Neko Zombie, she'll actually be a nuisance, usually going for a snack or two. if she does she'll pick up anything edible and eat it, and even steal food from you. particularly, if you run into her without any food, she'll get angry and push you around, and sometimes will scream really loud at you. Fritz Fritz (or 2nd Reward) is a weird one, it's literally a bobblehead which walks around the school. backstory is, some kid tried to get 1st place in a science fair but 1st Prize got it instead. it's time to go to Gregory Horror Show again to discuss his AI, to the point I might look dumb. this will be my last one as i try and not get engaged into GHS. otherwise, a mystman12 might be sued and we won't see baldi again. so Fritz's AI is similar to that of Cactus Gunman where he is very fast and speedy but knocks would scare him for some reason but also similar to that of Angel/Devil Dog where if he catches you, Fritz will invert your controls by just touching you (for 10 seconds). i'm not going to make Fritz teleport you to some room where you enter a door and get confused once you exit it, otherwise it would be really obvious it got copied from GHS. or maybe i should just make the AI a mix between Cactus Gunman and Neko Zombie. probably the latter. Farmer hey look, he occupies the farm. farmer has the "old dude who tells kids to get out of his lawn" thing, and quite literally farmer will try and push you back while saying "get outta my cornfield" lots of times. fortunately, he only follows a specified pattern, and you get past him quite easy. Gallery Pencil Boyo.png|Pencil Boy La Majika.PNG|La Majika Cookie Thief.PNG|Cookie Thief Teachers Pet.PNG|Teacher's Pet Category:Blog posts